Abenteuer des Lebens
by Soulprayer
Summary: Wie oft wünschte ich mir, in eine andere Welt zu entfliehen, die Sorgen hinter mir zu lassen und einfach ein paar Abenteuer zu erleben. Und urplötzlich sollte sich mein Wunsch erfüllen. Mit nichts in der Tasche und keinerlei Erwartung eröffnete sich mir e
1. Nacht 1: Erstes Treffen

Wie ein Traum aus einer entfernten Zeit, bleibt ein süße Erinnerung aus einer fernen Vergangenheit zurück - wie ein Königreich, was Du nach langer Zeit des Träumens erreicht hast.  
Solange Dein Geist keine Ruhe gibt und du bereit bist, der Ewigkeit zu folgen, soll El Hazard die ewige Heimat sein... und das Land von niemals endenden Abenteuern!  
Dann soll Dir ein Tor nach El Hazard über Millionen von Nächten geöffnet werden... 

Es kam mir schon öfters in den Sinn, fremde Welten zu besuchen.  
Ich wollte immer mal eine Fantasiewelt erkunden und dabei Abenteuer erleben.  
Und nun war es soweit: Ich saß auf einem hohen Hügel, bekleidet nur mit meinem Schlafanzug - und ich fror.  
Der Wind peitschte mit einer Bö durch meine Haare und ich hielt meine Handflächen an meine Ohren, damit sie ein wenig gewärmt werden - anschließend rieb ich sie wieder kräftig aneinander.  
Kalt ! Brrr.  
Ich war verwirrt... ob das ein Traum war ?  
Mit einem mehr fragenden Blick überflog ich die in Dunkelheit getauchte Landschaft vor mir.  
Trotz des mit schwarzen Wolken verhangenen Himmels konnte ich deutlich die Konturen von vielen Bäumen um mich herum erkennen und in der Ferne hinter einem großem Berg glitzerte eine metallisch aussehende Kugel, die mit tiefschwarzen Blitzen um sich warf.  
Ich stand auf und betrachtete ein wenig das Spektakel - wo war ich hier ?  
Fröstelnd blickte ich um mich und entdeckte zwei weitere Hügel, beide etwa hundert Meter entfernt, die mit der Erhebung, wo ich draufstand, ein Dreieck formte. Erstaunt - nein, mehr erschrocken stellte ich fest, daß auf den anderen Hügeln jeweils auch ein Mensch stand. Die linke Person - ich konnte sie nicht ganz erkennen - hatte mich schon entdeckt und winkte mir zu.  
"Heey Du!" schallte es von der winkenden Person zu mir hin und ich erkannte an der Stimme, daß es wohl eine Frau ist.  
Ich zeigte auf den dritten Hügel, wo sich die daraufstehende Person erschrocken umgedreht hat.  
"Wir treffen uns dort !", schrie ich hinüber und ging schon mal voran.  
Wenig später trafen wir uns an dem besagten Hügel, wo die dritte Person - eine weitere Frau in einem Schlafanzug - uns ungläubig anstarrte.  
"Wer seid ihr ? Und wie komme ich hierhin ?" fragte sie uns und blickte mich und die Frau erstaunt an.  
"Ich bin Shannon." sagte die rotharige Frau, die vor mir angekommen war.  
"Ich bin Björn", stellte ich mich vor.  
Es entstand eine kurze Stille, doch ein Seufzer von der bislang blonden Unbekannten durchbrach sie auch wieder.  
"Ich bin Milena.", kam es lahm von ihr, "und wo sind wir hier "  
"Auf jeden Fall nicht in Irland.", murmelte Shannon.  
"Und auch nicht in Rußland", stichelte Milena sie von der Seite.  
Fehlte nur noch ich.  
"Und auch nicht in Deutschland...", ergänzte ich die zwei.  
Wir schwiegen uns gegenseitig an bis Shannon die Stille nach endlosen Minuten unterbrach:  
"Ihr sprecht gut Irisch"  
"Irisch ? Ich dachte, ihr könnt gut Russisch..." verwundert schaute Milena Shannon an.  
"Also ihr sprecht perfekt Deutsch !", erwiderte ich ihnen.  
Die Kälte ignorierend ließen wir uns auf das Gras fallen. Ich hielt mir den Kopf, der mir gerade heftig brummte.  
Shannon und Milena setzten sich auf und ich schaute sie beide deprimiert an.  
"Mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht, es ist so dunkel hier", sagte Milena und schaute sich um.  
In dem Moment erhellte sich plötzlich der Himmel, so daß wir die Hände vor Augen nehmen mussten, damit es nicht blendete. So schnell es auch gekommen ist, verschwand es wieder auch und ein blauer Himmel mit einer Mittagssonne strahlte uns entgegen.  
"Was war denn das?", fragte ich ungläubig und starrte den friedlichen Himmel an.  
"Das ist zuviel für mich...", meinte Shannon.  
Ich nickte ihr zustimmend zu und seufzte.  
"Aus drei Ländern, mit jeweils einer anderen Sprache, und wir verstehen uns! Und wir sind irgendwo im Nirgendwo." erläuterte ich unsere Lage.  
Das schrie nach einer Erklärung, doch niemand konnte uns die aufkommende Frage beantworten, geschweige denn wie wir eigentlich hier hin gekommen sind.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Shannon in die Runde.  
"Björn, Du bist hier der Mann, mach was!", forderte Milena mich auf.  
Innerlich lachte ich kurz auf, seufzte jedoch nur und rappelte mich vom Gras hoch.  
Milena war etwa gleich groß wie ich, also etwa einsachtzig, schätzte ich, und obwohl sie recht jung aussah, verrieten ihre Krähenfüße an den Augen, daß sie auf die vierzig zugeht. Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie teilweise als Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und teilweise hingen sie ihr als leichter Scheitel zur Seite hinunter. Eigentlich sah sie recht gut aus.  
Shannon, die wohl kurz vor einem Kollaps war, schätzte ich auf etwa sechzehn und war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich.  
Fast genauso wie Milena hatte sie sich ihre feuerroten Haare als Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, jedoch mit dem Resultat, daß die kürzeren Haare unbändig auf ihrem Kopf lagen.  
"Dann versuch ich aufzuwachen", sagte ich nur und gab mir eine kräftige Backpfeife.


	2. Nacht 2: Am Lagerfeuer

Nacht 2: Am Lagerfeuer

Meine Wange brannte und ich kam mir plötzlich sehr einsam vor, trotzdem mich gerade zwei Weggefährten, wie ich sie von nun an nennen werde, besorgt anschauten.  
"Vielleicht träume ich Euch...", meinte Shannon mit einer letzten Hoffnung und schlug sich selbst auch mit einer undamenhaften Wucht auf die Backe.  
Und auch die letzte im Bunde versuchte dasselbe und die drei schallenden Ohrfeigen verhallten in der Ferne der uns unbekannten Welt. Einzig ein paar Vögel in naheliegenden Bäumen stoben erschreckt auf und flogen weg. Wie ein Damoklesschwert legte sich eine bedrückende Stille über uns, und jede Minute, die im Schweigen verging, strapazierte mehr und mehr den einsamen Faden, der die Stille aufrecht hielt.  
Niemand traute sich, was zu sagen. Einzig die Naturgeräusche um uns herum störten sich nicht unser; das Tirilieren der Vögel und der leichte Hauch des kalten Windes, der durch die Bäume fuhr und die Blätter rascheln ließ, ließ ein friedliches Ambiente entstehen, in dem unsere Nerven sich leicht entspannten.  
"Mir ist kalt", sagte ich endlich, "ich suche etwas Feuerholz, kümmert ihr Euch doch bitte um etwas zu essen"  
Still nickten sie und befanden diese Idee für ziemlich gut - fröstelnd begaben wir uns in den naheliegenden Wald, der uns etwas vor dem Wind schützen würde. Die nächsten zehn Minuten verbrachte ich damit, Äste und Reisig zu sammeln. Diese Zeit nutzte ich, um über die Situation nachzudenken. Wie zum Teufel kam ich hier hin? Was machte ich hier? Warum ist das passiert? Und wer sind die zwei Frauen? Ich meine, die Namen kenne ich zwar, aber vielleicht ist das ja irgendein Scherz? Ob hier wohl irgendwo eine Kamera ist? Ich blickte mich um, fand aber nichts dergleichen. Seufzend wünschte ich mir wieder, das alles ein Traum sei, aus dem ich nur aufwachen müsste. Das Holz, was ich sammelte, sah zumindest wie richtiges Holz aus - ich erkannte sogar ein paar Bäume anhand ihrer typischen Rinde oder Blattform: Dort drüben wuchsen ein paar Ahornbäume, vereinzelt ein paar Birken, und selbst Pflanzen wie der Löwenzahn waren hier vertreten. Eigentlich war es ein typisch europäischer Wald. Ich musste nur herausfinden, wo ich auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten war, auch wenn ich innerlich zweifelte, noch auf der Erde zu weilen. Ich fluchte leise in mich hinein. Milena und Shannon waren auch eifrig Essbares am Suchen, doch gingen sie nie so weit, daß ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte - anscheinend hatten sie schon ein wenig Angst, abhanden zu kommen.  
Die Zeit verging und wir sammelten uns an einer kleinen, windgeschützten Stelle nahe am Waldrand. Bevor ich mich um das Feuer kümmerte, grub ich kurz mit den Händen eine kleine Kuhle in den Boden und legte ein paar größere Steine, die ich kurz zuvor in der Nähe entdeckte, um die so entstandene Grube. Jetzt kam das knifflige.  
"Hat einer von Euch ein Feuerzeug dabei?", fragte ich.  
Ein allgemeines Kopfschütteln folgte.  
"Ich will ne Kippe...", seufzte Milena kurz und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen.  
"Mir ist kalt", quengelte Shannon, "kann ich mich an Dir wärmen"  
Ihr Blick ruhte auf Milena, die dies freundlich lächelnd zuließ.  
Ich seufzte auch, wie ging das nochmal?  
Hm. Rinde bräuchte ich noch, fiel mir auf und fragte mich, wie ich das ohne Messer oder Beil von den Bäumen schälen konnte. Doch glücklicherweise entdeckte ich ein paar Meter entfernt einen alten Baumstumpf, von dem ich etwas von der Rinde abbrechen konnte. Damit kehrte ich zum Lager zurück und fing sofort an, mit einem Ast, der sich am besten dafür eignete, eine heisse Stelle auf der Rinde zu drehen.  
"Sucht doch bitte noch was trockenes Laub oder so", wies ich die zwei Frauen an, "das dauert hier eh noch was bis die Stelle heiß genug ist"  
Ein wenig lethargisch erhoben sie sich und hatten auch in kürzester Zeit genügend gesammelt, um das Feuer in Gang zu setzen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde - ich war selbst erstaunt, daß es so schnell ging - saßen wir alle gemeinsam an einem kleinen Feuer, daß uns ein wenig Wärme spendete.  
"So, dann erzählt doch mal, woher kommt ihr und wie seid ihr hierhin gekommen?", fing ich das Gespräch an und kaute auf den Nüssen, die zuvor gerecht verteilt worden sind.  
"Nun...", Milena stockte, "ich komme aus Maikop, das liegt in Rußland. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, daß ich ins Bett gegangen bin"  
"Geht mir genauso", erklärte Shannon, "ich komme aus Drogheda, Süd-Irland"  
"Ich fühl mich irgendwie wie im Dschungelcamp", erklärte ich kurz, bevor ich meine Herkunft verriet, "aus der Nähe von Köln, Deutschland"  
"Dschungelcamp?", fragend schaute mich Milena an.  
"Ach, ist ne Sendung im Fernsehen, wo Personen in einem Dschungel verfrachtet werden, um zu Überleben oder so ähnlich. Kenn ich von Gerüchten, hab ich noch nie geschaut"  
"Ja, so fühle ich mich auch", sagte Shannon, die sich an die Schulter von Milena lehnte.  
"Ich will wissen, wo wir sind!" bemerkte ich ein wenig überdeutlich und schaute mich um.  
"Frag doch den nächsten, der Dir über den Weg läuft", spitzelte Milena und murmelte noch irgendwas über Zigaretten.  
Ich schaute mich um, ob irgendwer oder irgendwas auf das Stichwort reagieren würde, doch nichts geschah.  
"Und? Was macht ihr so, wenn ihr mal nicht im Schlaf von sehr real wirkenden Welten träumt"  
"Ich geh noch zur Schule", erzählte Shannon, "besuche ein Gymnasium in Drogheda"  
"Wenn ich Euch erzähle, was ich mache, müsste ich Euch umbringen.", sagte Milena trocken.  
"Also KGB...", seufzte ich und schaute ihr kurz in die Augen an.  
"Ne, aber den Satz wollte ich schon immer mal bringen. Ich bin Büroangestellte in einer Anwaltskanzlei"  
Shannon lachte kurz auf.  
"Und was machst Du, Björn?", fragte sie daraufhin.  
"Ich?", nochmals seufzte ich, was schon bestimmt das tausendste Mal in der letzten Stunde war, "bin Programmierer. Und bevor ihr fragt: Centura, datenbankbasierte Sprache, individuelle Businessoftware"  
Diesmal fing Milena plötzlich an zu Lachen; mit einer Träne im Auge fand sie ihre Sprache wieder.  
"Ein Programmierer, der hier soeben ein Lagerfeuer gemacht hat. Köstlich"  
Shannon schmunzelte nur, ich schaute die Ältere fragend an. Entschuldigend blickte sie mich an.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich fand's einfach gerade witzig"  
"Ist schon in Ordnung.", beschwichtigte ich sie, legte meinen Kopf etwas schief und lächelte schelmisch, "wie kann ich einer so schönen Frau böse sein"  
Anscheinend überrumpelt von dieser Wendung errötete sie so stark, daß ihr Kopf einem überreifem Apfel glich.  
"I-I-Ich glaub' jetzt do-doch nicht mehr, da-daß dies ein Traum ist o-oder so", stotterte sie und versteckte ihr Gesicht zwischen den Armen, "t-t-t... tutmirleid"  
Ich glaubte plötzlich, einen Schimmer Menschlichkeit in dieser recht absurden Szene zu entdecken, und die Überzeugung, in einem Traum zu sein, schwand ein wenig.  
"Ich glaub...", fing ich an und räusperte mich, "ich glaub, Träume sind dafür da, damit sie erfüllt werden"  
Ich erntete ein schwaches Lächeln von ihr, Shannon legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
"Ist doch alles halb so wild, wir sind auch nur Menschen.", meinte sie, "komm sag uns was Du denkst"  
Milena errötete wieder und rang mit den Worten.  
"I-Ich wollte ein wenig mu-mutig sein... und... und... da dacht ich mir 'hey, das ist doch eine G-Gelegenheit dazu' und... naja... plötzlich war wieder diese... diese Verunsicherung da...", sie schaute auf den Boden, um uns nicht anblicken zu müssen, "Ko-Ko-Komplimente machen mi-mich immer so... so"  
Sie vollendete den Satz nicht. Stattdessen starrte sie verschämt auf den Boden und errötete noch mehr.  
"Ich will mutiger werden!", sagte sie noch bevor sie sich in Schweigen hüllte.  
"Und ich will einen Freund haben!", erzählte Shannon ihr.  
"Ob wir wohl in Oz sind?", fragte ich geistesabwesend und schaute die beiden an, "ich will besser programmieren können"  
Diesmal lachten wir gemeinsam über diese Vorstellung und widmeten uns wieder den gesammelten Nüssen und Früchten.  
"Ne, mal im Ernst, Björn, was ist Dein Traum?", Shannon setzte ein gewinnendes Grinsen auf.  
"Ich will einfach mal in einer fremden Welt ein Abenteuer erleben!" erzählte ich.  
"Dann hast Du ja jetzt Gelegenheit", sagte sie, "wenn dies kein Traum ist"  
"Wenn dies kein Traum ist", wiederholte ich, "was ich immer noch hoffe. Ich muß morgen arbeiten"  
"Und ich muß in die Schule, na und"  
"Es... es kann ja alles in einem Traum passieren.", meldete sich Milena zurück.  
"Gut möglich", zog ich in Betracht, "und was ist, wenn es kein Traum ist"  
"Das... das will ich... ich aber hoffen.", sie schluckte, "ihr seid die ersten, mit denen ich rede wie mit Freunden"  
"Ja gut, wenn dies ein Traum ist und wir daraus aufwachen, dann können wir uns ja gegenseitig anrufen.", schlug ich vor und legte noch ein paar Holzscheite auf das Feuer. Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag und ein paar Wolken, die nach Regen aussahen, zogen langsam zusammen.  
"Genau!", Shannon war begeistert, "wenn ich Gewissheit über Euch habe ist das der beste Beweis, daß wir es erstens gemeinsam erlebt haben und zweitens, daß es real war! Also gebt mir Eure Nummern, bevor wir aufwachen"  
Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Zehn Minuten lang verbrachten wir damit, nur die Nummer der anderen zu wiederholen, damit wir sie erst gar nicht vergessen. Es wäre sogar noch länger geworden, wenn Shannon, die freien Blick auf die Landschaft hinter mir hatte, nicht ein paar Personen entdeckte, die auf uns zukamen.  
"Hey! Da sind ein paar Leute!", sagte sie und deutete auf einen Punkt hinter mir.  
Oh bitte, laß es keine Räuber oder so sein, betete ich und erhob mich, zum Glück ist es noch hell.  
"Seid gegrüßt, Fremde!", ertönte es von weitem, "wir haben Euch erwartet"  
"Oha?", wunderte ich mich, "tja, wie kommt es dann, daß wir zwei Stunden auf Euch warten mussten"  
"Nun, der Weg von Floristica bis hierhin ist weit"  
Ich schaute mir die drei Personen, die des Weges kamen, genauer an:  
Alle waren sie weiblich und hatten anscheinend irgendwelche Zeremonienkleider an. Die kleinste war in einem roten Minirock gekleidet, der keinen Ausschnitt freiließ, sondern direkt in einem Schulterpolster endete, welcher noch den halben Arm hinunterreichte. Ihr linkes Bein hatte noch einen Knieschoner. Jene Person hatte feuerrote Haare, die, nur mit einem Haargummi festgehalten, wild bis zur Taille hingen. Die nächststehende Person war mir noch suspekter, denn sie hatte wohl den schlimmsten Geschmack von allen: Sie hatte ein dunkelblauen Badeanzug (zumindest sah er so aus) an, dazu einen dreigefalteten Rock, der von oben bis unten die Farben Rosa, Weiß und Hellblau aufwies. Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, würde der Rock an der Taille hängen, doch schaffte es ein Gürtel, eben jenen knapp unterhalb des Allerwertesten hängen zu lassen, so daß an der Seite noch ein wenig Haut von ihren Schenkeln zu sehen war. Zusätzlich hatte sie rosa Haar, das ein wenig ins bläuliche ging, welches mit einem rosa Tuch festgehalten wurde. Jeweils eine Strähne hing seitlich ihrem Gesichts hinunter. Die dritte Person im Bunde sah zumindest soweit normal aus, als daß sie modisch mehr hergab als die anderen: Ähnlich einem Neopren-Taucheranzug, hatte sie einen türkis-lilanen Vollkörperanzug, der an den Füßen in passend farbliche Stiefel mündete. Ein wenig fehl am Platze, jedoch irgendwie modisch passend, hatte sie einen kurzen, lilanen Umhang, der vorne mit einer Brosche festgehalten wurde. Ihre schwarzen Haare, die ihr bis kurz über die Schultern fielen, hatte sie ebenso mit einem Band zusammengebunden und ein Stirnband verhinderte, daß die gewellten Haare nicht zu sehr ins Gesicht fielen.  
"Aber wenn ihr wusstet, daß wir kamen, warum seid ihr dann nicht hier gewesen, als wir hier erschienen sind?", gab ich als Frage zurück.  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte!", sagte die Frau mit dem Neoprenanzug, "Kommt! Bald wird es regnen. Wir geben Euch Kleider und eine Unterkunft"  
Shannon, die dem Gespräch bisher gelauscht hat, und mittlerweile neben mir stand, protestierte.  
"Und wer seid ihr überhaupt? Kommt hier einfach her, wollt uns abholen und stellt Euch noch nicht mal vor! Da stimmt doch was nicht"  
"Bitte verzeiht", sagte wieder die Schwarzhaarige und starrte mich an, "uns wurde noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben. Ich bin Afura Mann, meines Zeichens Priesterin der Lüfte, die Dame zu meiner rechten", sie deutete auf die Person mit dem modischen Unfall, "ist Mizu Mishtal, ihres Zeichens Priesterin des Wassers, und dies", ihre Hand deutete auf die Person mit dem roten Minirock, "ist Shayla Shayla, ihres Zeichens Priesterin des Feuers"  
Sie verbeugten sich alle bei Nennung des Namens und warteten nun anscheinend darauf, daß wir uns vorstellten.  
"Ich bin Björn", stellte ich mich vor und deutete dann in die Runde, "das sind Shannon und Milena.  
"Gut. Milena, Shannon, Björn, kommt ihr nun mit?", fragte Afura uns.  
"Ich denke, uns bleibt nichts Besseres übrig." sprach ich laut aus, was ich dachte, "zumal es gerade anfängt zu regnen und wir immer noch in Schlafanzügen rumlaufen." 


End file.
